


Side Project

by hoodienanami



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Roombas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Edward has once again created something that may cause the downfall of humanity, but that's not much of a surprise.





	Side Project

“What the fuck is that?”

Selina should know better by now then to question why Edward built these things. He’s a genius, he’s insane, he’s almost always bored, and those are a very bad combination of traits. But still she can’t stop herself from wondering why he made this one particular thing.   

“I call him Death Roomba. Do you like him?” Edward had that grin on his face that he only wore when he was either showing off something creative and dangerous he built or when he was using that creative and dangerous thing.

Combining his manic grin with the bags under his eyes it was clear to Selina that Edward had been sleeping very little. Well that explained the disk of death.

Selina stared at the robotic disk at her feet. It looked normal and if it hadn’t just drove up a wall and then attempted to electrocute her with a built-in stun gun she would have thought it was just an everyday roomba.

“That thing is going to kill someone.”

“Death Roomba is part of my apartment’s security, so yes he might kill someone.”

“…Does it do anything else besides electrocute people and run up walls?” Selina figured she might as well know so she can prepare for what this thing could do to her.

“Death Roomba has built-in knives, a camera, a cattle prod, pincers for grabbing things, and pepper spray. He’s prepared for anything,” Edward sounded way too proud of himself.  

Selina stared at the thankfully shut off roomba, then at Edward, and then back at the roomba. She had seen many strange things in her lifetime that she would consider ‘awful’ or ‘evil’ or even ‘psychotic’, and this came very close to the number one spot on her list of those types of things.

She hoped to god that to Harley hadn’t seen it yet.

“Eddie, I think you need to sleep and then reconsider this things existence when you wake up.”

If he didn’t do anything about this evil thing she was going to have to destroy it before it destroyed all of humanity…or at least all of Gotham.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this and I'm sorry.


End file.
